This research core investigates the role of nutritional factors in modifying the effect of environmental toxicants and carcinogens. It is interdisciplinary in nature. The principal investigators are Drs. Block (core leader), Ames, Bjeldanes, and A. Smith. Research topics broadly cover iron-associated oxidative damage and the role of antioxidants in mitigating such damage (Drs. Block and Ames); the effect of dietary factors in modifying the toxicity of arsenic (Dr. Block and Smith); dietary exposure to pesticides (Dr. Block); dietary intakes and development of assessment and nutrition education tools (Dr. Block) and the effects of indoles on estradiol metabolism (Dr. Bjeldanes). The investigator composition of this core has changed from the last NIEHS grant. Drs. Gold, M. Smith, and Abrams are no longer associated and Drs. Bjeldanes and A. Smith are joining the group. Future research will apparently follow the same lines as described in the "New Findings" section of this research core but there are few specific future plans described in this section.